


Unexpected

by myconnormurphy



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Evan Hansen - Freeform, Evan Hansen and Connor Murphy - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, M/M, Musicals, Smut, connor Murphy - Freeform, dear evan hansen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 07:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10939464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myconnormurphy/pseuds/myconnormurphy
Summary: Connor goes to Evan's place to study but they can't seem to focus.





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> I'm terrible at writing smut (seriously, I'm not fishing for compliments) but I hope you enjoy anyways. Also, Evan takes the lead ;)

The day Connor had planned to go to Evan's house to study just happened to be the coldest day of the year so far. Wasn't that just fucking amazing. Not only that, but he had to walk through the extreme cold for about fifteen minutes until he reached his boyfriend's place. He considered cancelling but he couldn't do that to Evan. He would probably get sad and most probably overreact and Connor didn't want him to be upset so he popped on as many clothes as he could, including his usual tall boots and a huge jacket that his mom had bought him a long time ago that was way too big for his skinny-self and walked out the door.  
He cursed as he stepped outside and walked as fast as possible to Evan's house. One foot after the other, faster and faster through the snow. It was freezing cold and he was practically running to get a little bit of heat flowing through his body but when he was about two blocks away, he slipped and fell on his butt real hard.  
"Shit!"  
The word escaped his mouth without noticing, more like a reflex and he kept on repeating it as he stood up.  
"Shit shit shit shit SHIT"  
A lady walking by looked at him with disgust and he was about to return the gesture but he controlled himself and remembered what Evan had told him about trying to be a better person. 'Breathe in and out and think of something that makes you happy' he had said. Connor thought of Evan, who never failed to cheer him up at least a little.  
He sighed as he stood up and moved slowly with his butt aching to where he was supposed to be in the first place. After a couple of minutes, he arrived, knocked on the door and waited. He started shivering as soon as he stopped and his whole body grew colder while he stood there without moving except for his foot tapping rapidly against the floor. He saw the knob start to turn and a feeling of relief filled him even though he had just been standing there for a couple of seconds. Evan's mom, who was a little shorter than his son came out and smiled warmly at him.  
"Oh, hey, you must be Connor. Come on in, you must be freezing"  
"Yes, I am, indeed" he replied in a friendly manner, hiding all the pain in his ass area as he stepped inside while rubbing his hands together.  
"Evan has told me lots about you and I'm glad to finally meet you" she extended her hand at him.  
Connor shook it as he smiled and Mrs. Hansen made a weird face when he felt his hand.  
"Oh my goodness, your hands are as cold as ice!"  
He chuckled "Yeah, sorry about that"  
"Do you want some tea?"  
"Yes, thank you very much"  
"I'll take it to you in a bit, Evan is upstairs"  
The boy nodded and headed towards the stairway that led to his boyfriend's room. Before the staircase began, he stopped by the hanger next to it, hang the huge jacket and left his hoodie on. He had been at this place many times, but they had always been alone because Evan's mom was working all the time. Now that Connor had met her, she seemed like a very sweet and nice person, just like Evan.  
He walked up the stairs and with each step he winced because his ass hurt a little more. The hallway to his bedroom seemed eternal and when he finally arrived, he opened the door without knocking or anything and jumped straight to the bed where he sighed in relief.  
"My butt hurts... a lot"  
"Hi to you too"  
"Come here" he said as he raised his arms to receive a hug.  
Evan carefully placed himself next to him, making sure he didn't make him feel any worse and hugged him. He buried his face on his chest and was surprised to find it very cold but he didn't back away because he wanted to inhale the other boy's scent.  
"Why does you butt hurt?"  
"I slipped on the snow on the way here. No biggie"  
He lifted his head to meet his eyes and Evan's expression seemed a lot more concerned now.  
"Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself?"  
"I will be" he assured him as he kissed his forehead.  
Evan kissed him up his neck softly and whispered things like "this one to make your butt feel better" or "this one because you are cute" that made him get goosebumps and close his eyes. Then, he kissed his jawline and reached the spot that made Connor shiver each time: right under the ear. He placed his hands on the blonde's hair and softly ran his hands through it. Those beautiful and tender lips finally reached his and what started as pecks, ended in a fierce make-out session with Evan on top of him.  
While they were at it, they heard someone clear their throat and they split in less than a second. Evan blushed awkwardly and Connor chuckled slightly.  
"Mom..."  
"I'm sorry, honey. I was just bringing Connor some tea"  
"Thank you so much, Mrs Hansen"  
"Please, call me Heidi" she said as she handed him the beverage.  
"Thanks, Heidi"  
She stepped out of the room smiling and when they heard her steps going down the stairs they spoke again.  
"Sorry about that..." Evan started.  
"There's no need to apologize. It's ok" He sipped his tea, letting it fill him with warmth "This is really good"  
"She does make great tea"  
"Your mom is really sweet"  
"She is"  
The tall one smiled and they stayed silent for a couple of seconds but it wasn't awkward at all. Finally Evan broke the atmosphere.  
"Should we study?"  
"Yeah, but every time we cover a topic you take off an item of clothing" he joked with a smirk.  
The blonde blushed "But my mom is here..."  
"I was just kidding, relax. But I can kiss you every time we cover a topic..."  
"That... would be nice"  
"Ok, just let me get my... Crap!"  
"W-what's wrong?" Evan asked concerned.  
"I forgot my bag..."  
"It's okay... we... we could share"  
"I like that idea" he winked.  
"Hey, to study, remember? No funny business"  
"Not even a little?"  
"I... will think about it"  
Evan sat next to him on the bed, opened the book on page 394 and started reading. At first, Connor was focusing on how chemical bonds are formed but then his eyes moved towards Evan's lips and couldn't pay attention to what they were saying anymore. His hand landed on top of Evan's and the reading paused for a second but without even looking at it, he kept on with Chemistry. Connor knew what he was doing: he was testing himself and trying to see how long he could resist. He had done it several times before but had never lasted more than five minutes.  
He started to draw circles on his palm with his recently painted nail as he pretended to listen to his boyfriend. Evan's voice had began to stutter but that was a pretty common trait of his, so Connor kept going. His hand slowly climbed to his neck and started caressing as he moved closer to Evan. That beautiful mouth started twitching and his eyes closed involuntarily in delight from time to time.  
"H-h-hey Con, stop... we h-have to s-study"  
Murphy placed his mouth centimeters away from the blonde's ears and whispered:  
"Why? Don't you like this?"  
The feeling of Connor's hot breath made Evan shiver and he failed to resist his charm. He closed the book, placed it on the floor and almost immediately threw himself against his boyfriend's lips.  
They kissed fiercely while his hands travelled through his hair and Connor smiled into the kiss, happy to get what he wanted. Evan stepped away, closed the door carefully and returned to the bed to continue from where he had left. The tall one realized this was a good sign and unzipped his hoodie, revealing a shirt that covered his slim torso and kept going while cupping the blonde's cheeks.  
Slowly but surely, Evan started to lean on Connor while running his fingers through his chest as seductively as he possibly could without thinking about it too much and killing the mood. Drawing patterns and occasionally digging his nails into it a little bit which caused his boyfriend to moan softly. This made Evan feel confident and tried to do something Connor usually did: take the lead. For some reason, he was feeling a bit confident and wanted to be in power at least one time. This certainly surprised the tall one when he started unzipping Murphy's pants.  
"Wow..." he looked into his eyes "I'm not sure what's going on ... But I fucking like it"  
His cursing made him feel even more sure of himself and he started to move his hands towards Connor's boxers. Before even touching him, he could feel the boy get hard through his underwear. He was not used to being the submissive one and it had certainly taken him without anticipation.  
His fingers touched his dick through the fabric and Connor moaned.  
"Shit, Evan"  
Evan got next to his ear and whispered very slowly:  
"Keep the moaning for later..."  
The other boy bit his lip, still amused by the sudden change in his boy.  
"Do you want me to stop?" Evan teased.  
"Don't you dare..."  
"I didn't hear a no, Connor..."  
"Fuck, Evan, of course I don't want you to stop. Keep going..."  
His fingers flickered his member through the boxers once more.  
"What's the magic word?"  
"Goddamit, YOU'RE making ME beg?"  
The blonde remained quiet and slowly started to move his hand away from Connor's sensitive area.  
"Please, please, Evan. Don't stop" he said almost immediately.  
Evan smirked, pleased with his accomplishment and with having his boyfriend so under control, put his hand inside Connor's underwear and took a firm grip of his dick, making him moan once more.  
He kissed Murphy's neck several times while his thumb moved very slowly over the tip of the boy's cock, torturing him with such a subtle way of touching. Connor took off his shirt with one swift movement, tossed it across the room and revealed his bare pale chest. Evan trailed a path of kisses down to the belly button, his hand still on his boyfriend's penis, starting to stroke it very slowly.  
"F-faster, Evan"  
"What was that?" He teased  
"Oh, fuck off"  
Evan smiled and slided down the other boy's boxers, leaving his hard erection uncovered and vulnerable to whatever he wanted to do. He changed position and placed his face next to Connor's dick, looking up at him. A segment of his long hair was covering one of his eyes but Evan could see that he was closing them both and biting his lip in expectation with his hands grabbing the bed, trying to control the temptation to stroke himself.  
The blonde started to do what his boyfriend was awaiting and he responded by sighing in relief. His hand moved up and down his length very slowly but then progressively gaining pace and going a little harder.  
"F-fuck, Evan" he repeated once more.  
His hand kept on going, faster and faster, up and down, up and down, repeatedly making Connor release some silent moans that made him feel so empowered and confident that he could make him feel such pleasure.  
"I-I'm gonna c-ome"  
As soon as he heard him say this he stopped, leaving him almost to his climax but not allowing him to finish.  
"Damn it, Evan. You're torturing me..."  
The other boy remained quiet and after a few seconds, he did something he had never dared to do before: he ran his tongue slowly across Connor's cock.  
He looked back at him in amaze and bit his lip so hard Evan thought it was going to bleed.  
"Holy fucking shit, Evan. Please go on"  
Smirking, he sucked the tip with a little pressure and then started to fit the length into his mouth. About halfway through, he drew back, licking all the way up and repeated what he had just done. He licked the side and went back in from the top only this time when he reached what he thought was the limit, he kept going. He couldn't even believe he was capable of doing that and his boyfriend couldn't either. He was grabbing on to the sheets so hard, controlling himself.  
"Shit, only in my fantasies I would have imagined you deep-throating me... fuck, Evan"  
Evan laughed a little, cock still in his mouth, sending vibrations through it. He started going faster once more, sucking up and down Connor's dick making him moan repeatedly.  
"I'm about to..."  
Evan retrieved his mouth and starting stroking as fast as possible, enjoying as white liquid escaped the dick he had just sucked. He had made that happen and he couldn't be prouder.  
Connor trembled as he came and his whole body was freed from all the tension that had built up to that moment.  
"Holy shit, Evan... Holy fucking shit"  
"Was it a little too unexpected?"  
"It was a little too unbelievable"


End file.
